odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
Kozou
Kozou (こぞう) is an odorite who is known for her cute dances. She often collaborates with Mikachinu and Shoma to create original choreography which is often quite popular, such as Happy Life Carnival. Collaboration Units # Member of Love Rise! List of Dances feat. Kozou, Debisaku and Taka☆Tsuna (2010.07.11) # "Strobe Night" (2010.11.25) # "Sweetiex2" feat. Kozou, mol and Yuzuyu (2010.11.29) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2010.12.17) # "Strobe Night" feat. Kozou and Nekojita (2010.12.22) # "Oshiete!! Mahou no Lyric" (2010.12.29) # "Platinum -shin'in future Mix-" (2011.01.04) # "Ochame Kinou" feat. Kozou, Ai Yuka and Anko (2011.01.17) # "Melancholic" (2011.01.28) # "Melancholic C.S. Port Remix" (2011.02.14) # "Melancholic C.S. Port Remix" feat. Kozou, Wata, Maoshe and Nyamo (2011.02.25) # "Boku to Watashi to Niconico Douga" feat. Kozou, Yuzuyu, Sarah, Lily, ЯЁЙA and Denden (2011.03.25) # "Heart Beats" (2011.04.05) # "Kippuru ・ Industry" (2011.04.30) # "Ability To Stir The Audience" feat. Kozou, TOYBOX, Nekojita and Ronron (2011.05.05) # "Kotobatoraborato" feat. Kozou and Nekojita (2011.05.25) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Kozou, Nekojita and Ronron (2011.05.31) # "BREEZE" feat. Kozou, @Chi-chan and Nyamo (2011.08.01) # "Yellow" (2011.08.08) # "Es〜dirty aspiration〜" feat. Kozou, Unpa and Yukimi (2011.09.08) # "Twinkle" feat. Kozou, Iroha, Bea and Yukohamu (2011.09.11) (Original choreography) # "Happy Happy Birthday" (2011.10.22) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2011.11.20) # "Poker Face" feat. Kozou and Kamen Liar 217 (2011.12.14) # "galaxias!" (2011.12.20) # "Melody Line" feat. Kozou, Ushiko and Mikumaro (2011.12.30) # "Rimokon" (2012.01.07) # "Spring Shower" feat. Kozou and Kogeko (2012.01.15) # "Uramote Lovers" (2012.01.31) # "De Daruma-san" feat. Kozou and Kamen Liar 217 (2012.02.29) # "Maji Love 1000%" feat. Kozou, Kamen Liar 217, Bakuten and Kamio (2012.03.03) # "WAVEFILE" feat. Kozou, Takana, Kitaku-bu, Seito-kai and Nekojita (2012.03.14) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" feat. Kozou, Takana, Kitaku-bu, Seito-kai and Nekojita (2012.03.14) # "Too Cute!" feat. Kozou and Nekojita (2012.04.03) # "Baby Maniacs" (2012.04.12) # "shake it!" (2012.05.01) # "Jabberwocky ・ Jabberwocka" feat. Kozou and Kamen Liar 217 (2012.05.14) # "Hyadain's U-u-u-u☆unrequited Love - C (Nichijou opening)" feat. Kozou, Kamen Liar 217 and Bakuten (2012.05.16) # "End Of Mythologia" (2012.06.10) # "Tetorodotokisaiza 2-go" (2012.09.07) # "Distorted Princess" feat. Kozou and Mikachinu (2012.09.15) # "KiLLER LADY/I・U・YO・NE～" feat. Kozou and @Chi-chan (2012.10.05) # "Rimokon" feat. Kozou and Mikachinu (2012.12.08) # "Girls" feat. Kozou, @Chi-chan and Mikachinu (2013.01.05) # "Static Electricity" feat. Kozou and Kamen Liar 217 (2013.02.17) (Original choreography) # "Mermaid" feat. Kozou, Mikachinu and Shoma (2013.05.22) # "Confession Rehearsal" feat. Kozou and Shinjuzakura (2013.07.23) # "Shimmering☆Zen Girl" (2013.08.05) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. Kozou and @Chi-chan (2013.09.11) # "A Solution For Jealousy" feat. Kozou and @Chi-chan (2013.09.14) # "Sweet Devil" feat. Kozou, Mikachinu and Shoma (2013.10.02) # "Hi-fi Raver" feat. Kozou, Mikachinu and Shoma (2013.11.30) (Original choreography) # "Happy Life Carnival" feat. Kozou, Mikachinu and Shoma (2014.03.27) (Original choreography) # "Lamb" feat. Kozou, Mikachinu and @Chi-chan (2014.04.26) # "Reincarnation" feat. Kozou, Mikachinu and @Chi-chan (2014.05.01) # "SPiCa" (2014.05.25) # "Watashi Raisu Teishoku Tabe ni Kita" feat. Kozou and @Chi-chan (2014.06.19) # "Raspberry Monster" feat. Kozou and @Chi-chan (2014.06.28) # "It's Our Miracle (TV Size ver.)" feat. Love Rise! (2014.07.08) # "It's Our Miracle (Band Edition)" feat. Love Rise! (2014.07.13) # "MAD HEAD LOVE" feat. Kozou and @Chi-chan (2014.08.03) # "Happy Maker!" feat. Love Rise! (2014.09.02) # "Snow Song Show" feat. Kozou, Mikachinu and Shoma (2014.12.12) (Original choreography) # "Hitorinbo Envy" feat. Kozou and @Chi-chan (2015.02.22) # "City Lights" feat. Kozou and Kamen Liar 217 (2015.03.10) # "drop pop candy" feat. Kozou and Eitetsu (2015.04.12) # "Shangri-la Shower" feat. Love Rise! (2015.05.17) # "PiNK CAT" feat. Kozou, @Chi-chan and Mikumaro (2015.10.03) # "Totsuzen Desu ga, Idol Hajimemashita" feat. Kozou and @Chi-chan (2015.10.07) }} Sample Video Gallery Trivia External links *Twitter * Instagram Category:NND Female Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:NND Odorite